Steamy Night On The Couch
by MarmaladeMum
Summary: You're left breathless and bone-crazed before a certain short skeleton comes home from work. He always sees right through you. Contains lottsa smut and sex NOTE: Wow thanks everyone. I didn't expect that many views in that amount of time. I mean it's Undertale, but still.
1. Chapter 1: Late From Work

You could feel your cheeks burning nervously as you laid on the old couch, heart pumping in heavy thumps. It had his scent on it, urging you on more to do salacious things underneath the blanket. It was hard not to trace your fingertips lightly over your breasts, coaxing your nipples as you fantisized of that short, cute, intimidating skeleton. Your nipples were hardening underneath your borrowed shirt as your arousal began to rise, the nubs sensitively rubbing against the fabric. You thanked God or the Monster King or whatever from the bottom of your heart that Sans of all people would lend you a pajama shirt. It was too much, you thought. He had to be teasing you like this on purpose.

It had been only a couple weeks since you began bunking with the skeleton brothers, their couch being the only option on where to sleep, unless of course one of them offered you their bed, but you'd only accept if it was the shorter one offering. Over time you realized how much you like Sans; his bad puns, the way the corners of his mouth twinged as you teased him, his relaxed posture, and how serious he got when it needed to be. His shortcuts made you feel like you were walking on clouds, the magic felt like electricity pumping through you in all of the right places, sometimes too intensely if he was in more of a rush. You loved the feeling as the zaps ran from head to toe, gently pulsing at your more sensitive areas and making you instantly wet. Thankfully he always mistook your pleasure for exhaustion, offering a helping hand when you couldn't stand after it.

Now here you were, on the edge of giving into masturbation. You could feel yourself sweat as your breath caught in your throat. Papyrus was in bed and Sans was still at one of his many, many jobs. You could hear the clock ticking but couldn't see the time, though you felt if it was just for a little, you could pleasure yourself before Sans arrived home. You kept thinking that, convincing yourself that you'd have enough time, your fingers slowly teasing your crotch over top of the blankets, pressing and slipping down the slit over the thick layers of cloth. He has always arrived late, but the excitement of him catching you like this drove you wild. The TV was on, so you didn't have to worry about waking Papyrus to whatever noises you might make if it got too intense. Finally deciding on it, you went for it. Your fingers delved into the depths of your panties, content with how wet you had become. You giggle to yourself, what a naughty girl. It was just his scent, but look how wet you've gotten.

As you slip between the folds of your pussy and ready to enjoy ecstasy, the door swung open. You tore your hand away from your awaiting clit and turn your head in a panic. Sans. He closed the door, your face completely flushed.

"Hey, kiddo." He spoke low, careful not to wake Papyrus, and seeing that the TV was on, he plopped down next to you on the couch. You moved your legs to make more room, trying to stay calm as you positioned yourself to look like you were sitting more naturally. He looked at you, seeing your flushed face, shimmering with a thin layer of sweat and arousal.

"H-hey." You managed, heart beating from your throat. It came out at an odd tone, maybe too quiet. His eyes narrowed.

"Did I interrupt something?" Suggestion lingered in his heavy voice. He watched as your reaction turned towards surprise and embarrassment. Your eyes meet his. He was staring right through you.

"W-what makes you think t-that?" You stutter. Damn it. Those white pinholes didn't falter. You tried to relax more, letting the blanket slide down to your waist, attempting to look more comfortable with his presence. He glanced down for a few seconds then averted his eyes to the TV. Was he blushing?

"Well, it just looked like the show you're watching was giving you a bonefide expression." He paused for a second. "Also, I didn't know you have bones _there_." Confused for a moment you glanced down, your nipples harder than before. The blush on your face deepens.

"It's j-just cold. It's normal for this to happen." You say quickly.

"You're not just skin and bones, and you have a blanket. If I were you, I'd be quite hot, actually." He grinned, looking back at you. He could see you squirm, watching you look back and forth nervously. You were hot. _Extremely hot._

Was he moving on to you? Flirting? Gulping, you look at the TV, speechless for a couple minutes before looking back to him. He was smirking. His eyes half-lidded as if he had you cornered. You let out a shaky breath and glance back and forth again before saying anything.

"Y-you're right. Maybe I'm getting sick." You lead on a little, watching his expression. He noticed your deception, and in turn he acted like he was worried or concerned. "Can you feel for my temperature?" You look at him with bedroom eyes, shifting in your spot. Cheesy! You thought. Too Cheesy!

He shrugs and grins, leaning towards you trying to keep his composure. "Sure thing, babe." Your heart caught in your throat and you swallowed it down. He had never called you that before, and though you knew he couldn't feel the cold of the snow, you wondered if he might be able to actually feel your warmth. As he leaned further, crawling towards you, you felt his femur brush against your leg. You feel him shudder, and for a moment his expression seemed more predatory. He paused.

"What's wrong?" You ask innocently, trying not to lose yourself in his smell as he moved closer. He was just inches away.

"N-nothing. Just don't know where to feel." He said in a low and ragged voice. Your heart squeezed, and your expression shifted very noticeably. He didn't miss it.

"Here..." You breathed, grabbing his boney hand and placing it on the side of your neck. His cool fingers made you blush deeply. You couldn't believe you got him to touch you. A chill ran up your spine and you closed your eyes for a few moments, trying to adjust.

"I think I know what you're sick with." He said. "You got a serious case severe _boneliness_." He nervously chuckled. You opened your eyes, you couldn't resist.

"Can you cure me?" You ask, your breath shaking. You wrapped one of your hands around the back of his jacket, gripping onto him tightly to pull him closer, and the other clasping gently on the back of his skull. He was silent. "Sans?" Your voice came out rather seductive, your love lust seeping through your expression and body language, your eyes begging him to fuck you.

He pushed his face forward into the crook of your neck, trying not to go absolutely crazy. "The cure is..." He huffed. "A trip straight to the bone zone." He pulled his head back, looking at you as if you were the prey and he was predator. Those pinpoint eyes of his had you mentally nailed in spot. You wanted him to ravage you, you didn't believe you both were really going through with this.

"Holy shit..." You couldn't take it anymore and pulled his face to yours, giving him a sloppy kiss against his chilly teeth, you could feel him press back, your heart practically leaping out of your chest. He took his hand that was on your neck and slowly slid it down onto one of your breasts, pushing two of his phalanges onto your nipple. "I'm going to need a lot of attention, Doc." You whispered, as he began to grope you conscientiously. The blankets slid off of the couch, revealing you to be only wearing his t-shirt and a pair of white panties, well, previously white. They were totally soaked in your juices by now. Your name slipped through his lips admiringly as he leaned back to marvel at your body.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." He stated, using his other hand to grope the rest of you. His fingertips glided against the side of your other breast and below. You felt as he caressed each individual rib he could find with extreme care. While his hand moved lower, his fingertips raked lovingly against your stomach until they reached your hips and belly button, his cold skeletal digits making you squirm beneath him. He loved it. He watched as your hips pushed themselves deeper into the palm of his bony hand, your eagerness exciting him.

"More," You begged. "Touch me more." You pushed your hands beneath his coat and began to let your fingers slide against his rib cage, your fingertips exploring in between and inside each one. You could hear him groan. He leaned closer and rested his skull on your shoulder, nipping it softly with his teeth and giving your other breast attention as he slid his previous hand beneath your panties. He fondled the outter lips, spreading and squishing them around, loving how plump they were. A single digit delved in deeper, grazing your clit before he circled your entrance.

"Holy shit, you're so fucking wet." He sighed, though you didn't think skeletons could breath. You traced your fingers further down the skeleton as he began to experiment with your sweet spots. You leaned your head forward and eyed up his clavicle. Your tongue swished over it, becoming even further aroused at it's sweet and salty taste. Sans pulled in a sharp breath, aching for you to continue. You rested your traveling hand on his pelvis and continued to nibble and lick his clavicle, giving its entirety the attention it deserved, his hips beginning to gently buck on your fingertips. Moaning your name, he slipped a thick bony digit into your womanhood, causing you to pull in a sharp, pleasured gasp. Gently, he pressed the walls of your vagina, lightly teasing your sweet spot as he thrust his finger in and out of you. Twisting and turning it. The heat rose to your cheeks again, you've been waiting for what felt like forever for this moment.

"Sans." You plead, beginning to grind against his thrusting finger. You could feel his satisfied smirk next to you. He stepped up his game and now it was your turn. Your hands began to roam sweetly over his body. One traversed into his pelvis, gingerly trying to find every nook and cranny it had to offer. Your index finger tracing the inner front, circling the two small holes. You could feel him resist bucking harder into your hand. Your breathing was growing ragged and uneven as he inserted another finger, his bony digits going deeper and faster, scissoring and pressing certain spots you didn't even know about. Light moans escaped your throat and you couldn't help but run your other hand from his skull to down his spine. Each spinal disk receiving great attention as you softly massaged and groped them. Sans was going wild. You were too.

As the seconds flew by, you couldn't think straight. You could swear steam rose from your skin as Sans twisted and thrusted his fingers inside of you, juices leaking from the entrance. Hot and bothered moans escaped both mouths, sweat covering your bodies. Another bony finger penetrated. He slightly curled his digits, pushing against the walls of you, trying to find your G-spot, and it didn't take him long. You could feel your body rock with pleasure, and in desperation you grip him tightly. His pelvis is at your mercy as you stroke and rub it firmly, pressing passionately on what you took as his 'G-spot'. Both of you were trembling with pleasure.

"Sans, I'm-" He nodded fervently and bit down tightly on the curve of your neck, his hips bucking wildly and rubbing against your hand as pleasure rocked through him. His scent, his passion, they drove you over the edge. You felt him rub harder and harder until finally it came. You're back arched and you cried softly out in pleasure gasping and gripping onto the skeleton. Hot juices dripped onto his hand and marginally onto the couch, both bodies tense with the orgasms.

Minutes passed, Sans' body still slightly shuddering from the excitement. Your breathing finally reverted back to normal. Leaning back, you rested your head on the armrest of the couch. It was more than likely that your neck and shoulder had bite marked bruises. Sans drew away as well, still staring at you passionately. Sighing, he closed his eye sockets and plopped back onto the other side of the couch. Before you knew it, you had passed out.


	2. Chapter 2: Early From Work

The crisp crystal-lights beamed through the window to let you know morning had arrived, its enthusiasm waking you up feeling fresh and full of vigor. You sat up and stretched, the blanket once again sliding down to your waist. Glancing down at it, you smiled sweetly. Sans must have placed it back on you after you passed out.

Oh my god. Sans.

Last night played through your head a few times, and to make sure it wasn't a lie or a dream, your fingers slowly slid beneath your panties. It had retained their pleasant moisture throughout the night, and in fact, was still very sensitive. A sharp gasp hitched in your throat as proof, sealing your airway for a brief moment before you pull away. You let out a hot breath with half lidded eyes; not minding at all, if Pap wasn't around, if Sans wanted to go for round two.

While no one else was awake yet to your knowledge, you slipped on your shorts and looked out the window, admiring the scenery. You turn your head slightly, soft steps on the staircase grabbing your attention. Sans casually walked down, yawning in your presence. Blush rose to your cheeks immediately and you opened your mouth to say something.

"H-Hey, good morning, Sans." You managed, your face red with nerves and embarrassment. Catching his attention, he looked up at you, the faintest blue rising to his cheeks.

"Morning, Kiddo." He said, yawning towards you again. A silence drew in after that, your body becoming tense as he waited patiently for you. Finally you manage to try and speak until Papyrus stormed down the stairs.

"GOOD MORNING, BRO! GOOD MORNING HUMAN! I SEE YOU ARE BOTH UP EARLY TO ENJOY MY LATEST INVENTION OF SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus seemed to be already dressed in his regular clothes, a chefs hat and a pink frilly apron to top it off. You couldn't help but give in to a little giggle. You were so surprised and awestruck by Sans that you had almost forgotten that Papyrus was even here. For the past two weeks you had also been giving tips on spaghetti and how you used to enjoy it at home, and for that, Pap has been putting a little extra determination into it to make you love his concoctions even more. Surprisingly, he has improved, even if it was just a little.

"I'd love some." You say happily, giving him a pat on the back for encouragement; and off he wandered into the kitchen, pots and pans clanging together. Your gaze falls back to Sans, who was still looking at you intently. Glancing for just a moment at the kitchen entranceway, you close the distance between you and the shorter skeleton. "S-Sans..." Your blush plastered itself on your face again. "About last night... I, uh, hope something like that happens again." In the end you couldn't tell him how you felt about him. How romantically attached you were to him. His eyes narrow, a blue flare flashing for a moment and your heart jumping. You watched as his grin grew wider when he began to lean in.

"You just can't wait to bone me, can you?" His whispered. You suddenly felt a warm and slick thing press against the back of your ear. Trying to keep quiet, a soft squeak emerged from your throat and automatically, your hands were gripping Sans by the shoulders. He leaned back, his eyes they're normal white pinholes, a deep blue fading from one of them. His grin shaped into that of a smirk and his eyes were ever so slightly narrowed. The skele-bro was very pleased with your reaction. "Don't worry, babe." You shudder, your breath already uneven and hot. "I'll take _very_ good care of you tonight." Goosebumps ran down your spine as you released him from your grip.

And so, after a round of mediocre spaghetti and a few TV shows, the evening had jumbled by. Every minute had felt like an hour as you awaited Sans' return home. It was only five o' clock in the evening and you would have to wait another five hours. Papyrus had just left for Undyne's, apparently having something planned beforehand, and you were far too eager to wait that long doing nothing. Fuck it. You thought to yourself, planting the front of your body lengthwise against the couch. Taking a deep breath, you inhaled the sweet fragrance of Sans, your body shuddering with mental stimulation. You tried to imagine last night, his bony appendages rocking your body hard, the wet slapping noises still echoing in your mind.

"S-Sans..." You moan while rubbing your clit, needy breaths escaping your throat. Panting softly, you slip a finger between the folds of your vagina and circle the entrance, attempting to mimic what he had done. You try to imagine what dirty words he'd call you while caressing your body...

"I see you've been feeling very _bonely_ without me." You heard. It took you a moment to realize that that voice wasn't from your imagination. You look up, frozen. There he was. "I'm back a bit early today. _Tibia_ -nest (to be honest), I kind of expected this." He slid off his coat and hung it on the backside of the couch. He was smirking pleasantly at you again with narrowed eyes, that deep glowing blue reappearing.

"Sans..." You groan, raising your hips. "P-please..." You beg, watching him slowly walk around to your other side. "You're being pretty vulgar today aren't you?" He was getting an idea of how you wanted to be treated, how badly you wanted him to dominate you. You watch as he created a slick blue tongue, longer and thicker than what you'd expect to be normal. He could hear you pull in a shocked breath. Chuckling, he traced his fingers around your rump, but the daintiness only lasted a few seconds before he pulled your ass into a tight grip. You could feel his breath on your skin, its heat tingling against both of your holes.

You could feel his gaze on you, watching as your juices slowly dripped down between your thighs. Your face flushed heavily as you tucked it in between your arms and the couch. "Oh, we're not having any of that." He said softly, in that low dominant tone. A second passed as he flipped you onto your back, letting him see every inch of you. You whimper softly and uncover your face, which he so desperately wanted to see; and you knew he wouldn't advance until you did. As you uncovered your eyes and met his gaze, one white pupil had disappeared and the other formed into that frightening and seductive blue flame. Your pulse grew quickly and your breath caught for a moment.

"Sans..." You breathe, seducing the skeleton to begin. He drew up one long lick over both entrances, making you shiver with pleasure. Your thighs trembled against his skull, his grin grew wider. He used his bony fingers to spread the lips of your vagina, studying it for a brief moment before descending his tongue. The tip flicked over your clit gingerly, his deep blue eye watched your every movement. Watching every twitch at the corners of your mouth, every time you shut your eyes to enjoy the ecstasy, and every time you'd avert your gaze from his due to your embarrassment. It was great.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He spoke clearly, weirding you out, because at the moment his mouth was full. You blushed harder. Chuckling, he continued to lick. A moan erupted from your throat as his slick blue appendage rubbed firmly against your clit, the feeling indescribable. Translucent blue saliva dribbled down between your legs, warm and sticky.

"Sans, please." You mutter, gesturing for him to put his tongue in. He looked through you. Eyes half-lidded, eyebones raised,and grin growing wider. A soft blue blush formed on his cheekbones. He was the definition of aroused.

"Oh, I'll give you something better..." He murmured. Your eyes widened as he raised your hips, positioning you appropriately for what he was about to do. You watch as his tongue dissipates into a blue smoke, the thick fog curling in between and through his ribs until it reached his pelvis. It began to solidify and transform. Now your eyes were really wide. His thick cobalt blue dick pressed sweetly against your pussy, and you look up to meet his eyes. Holy shit. Just the look on his face made you at least three times as wet. You groaned and whimpered at his touch, his thick bony hands gripping the weight of your hips. You felt your heart hammer in your chest.

"P-please... Bone me..." Was all you could muster. Cheesy as usual, but that made it all the more fun. And your wish, was his to command. He looked down for just a moment to make sure he was at the right angle, pushing in slowly. Looking back up, he watched as your facial expressions twisted and turned. The thickness and length was so perfect, your eyes and heart fluttered as the head pushed inward. Hot steamy breaths escaped as he penetrated further until, finally, he reached the end. Your jaw dropped automatically and you both took a few seconds to relish this moment. Sans leaned forward and gave you a soft peck on the lips. You looked up at him, pleading him with your eyes to start moving. His eyes flashed brighter for a split second, lust filling him to the brink. At first he started off slow, but gradually worked his way faster.

The thrusts were deep and relentless when he got to the point. Your breasts jiggled and swayed as he rocked your entire body, the slapping noises of wet on wet driving you crazy. It smelled incredible, the air filled with his aroma as beads of sweat dripped from his skull. "So good." You moan, Sans closing his eye sockets with approval. A thin sheen of sweat covered your own body, droplets seeping into the couch. You pant hard with ecstasy, enjoying every moment of dick filling that he had to offer. Your hands gripped his shoulders, unintentionally slipping him down to a lower position. He kept thrusting. You gasped heavily, that was the exact spot you need him in.

"Oh my god!" You breathe, legs trembling, arms shaking, and expression beyond the point of return. Sans' name kept trickling out from your lips, urging him to go faster and faster. You could here him groan with pleasure and his thick blue cock growing inside of you. At first it felt uncomfortable, but the feeling of him slamming against your sweet spot threw that thought away. Curses upon curses escaped him as he started to climax.

"Cumming!" He groaned, thrusting as deep as he could inside of you, thick ropes of ectoplasmic cum filled you. Climax had reached you as well, your clear juices spraying onto the fabric of the couch. You let out a confused and ecstatic moan that probably neighbors would hear if they had any. You tightened around his cock, not wanting to let it go as you waited out the last of your body's trembling. Once more, he leaned forward and kissed you, leaving you breathless. Your grip released his shoulders and he grinned happily. "How was, huff, that trip to the bone zone?" He chuckled handsomely, in that cute funny way. You couldn't help but laugh as well, telling him it was great with a hug. You felt the warmth of the dick disappear, his blue eye along with it.

A few moments pass as he rearranges his thing, grabbing his coat and wearing it once more. "How about you sleep in my room? I don't think this couch is very suitable for sleeping on tonight." He winked at you. Happily, you blushed an nodded.


End file.
